A veces, las apariencias NO engañan
by Electrica Cullen Black
Summary: Qué mejor sitio que una fiesta de Halloween... para encontrar a un monstruo.


A VECES LAS APARIENCIAS "NO" ENGAÑAN

_Summary: ¿Qué mejor sitio que una fiesta de Halloween... para encontrar a un monstruo?_

_Characters:Bella/Edward_

_Raiting:T_

Nunca había ido a una fiesta en Phoenix, ni de Halloween ni de ninguna otra clase, y maldita la gracia que me hacía tener que asistir a esta. Pero Charlie se había puesto pesadito hasta el punto de amenazarme veladamente con llevarme en el coche patrulla disfrazada de la niña del exorcista cuando todavía no daba miedo... es decir, con el pijama que me puse tras alegar que no pensaba asistir después de todo. Así que, en aras de la paz familiar, y para encajar en el "papel" que la estúpida Jessica Stanley me había asignado dentro del estúpido grupo de amigos que había organizado, me vi forzada a maquillarme con una horrible sombra de ojos gris plomo, además de pintarme una exagerada raya y usar lápiz de labios negro... lo cual acentuó la blancura casi traslucida de mi piel. Sin duda eso era lo que le había proporcionado la pista para su "genial" idea.

Mi tortura quedó completada con unas "imposibles" uñas postizas esmaltadas en negro –tendría suerte sino terminaba sacándome un ojo antes de que terminase la noche– y una larguísima peluca morena con un mechón blanco. Además de un ajustado vestido negro con un espectacular escote simulado y unos zapatos de tacón puntiagudos.

Por nada del mundo me pondría esos ridículos e incómodos colmillos postizos. Me daba igual si eso restaba espectacularidad a mi atuendo para "_la inmejorable oportunidad para mi integración_", como se empeñaba papa en denominar a esta estúpida salida.

«_¡Por esto si que no paso!_ –Me dije a mí misma mientras lanzaba la cajita que los contenía a la papelera del cuarto de baño._ »_

Por descontado no logré encestar y acabaron desperdigándose por el suelo junto a los trozos astillados del estuche.

Dudé un segundo sobre que hacer, hasta que el sentido común me recomendó que, con este vestido, me olvidase de agacharme para recoger el estropicio.

- Woo! –Espetó Charlie acodado al final de la escalera– Estas "terroríficamente" preciosa cariño.

Pensaba castigarle con mi silencio al menos durante una semana... en vez de eso le encomendé limpiar el desastre que había dejado atrás antes de salir al encuentro de la furgoneta que acababa de estacionar en nuestra entrada. Con mi suerte acabaría olvidándolo y costándome un pie a mi vuelta.

Saludé a todos los ocupantes. Ben era una excelente replica de Harry Potter, cicatriz en la frente incluida. Su chica, Angela, una brujita tradicional encantadora. Taylor y Mike habían decidido ser hombre-lobo y Frankestein respectivamente y las malditas Jessica y Lauren habían elegido ir a juego como brujas "sexys".

Cuando llegamos el gimnasio ya estaba atestado de "monstruos" contorsionándose grotescamente al ritmo de la música. El volumen era atronador y... tal y como me figuraba no tardé en encontrarme completamente sola en medio de todo ese barullo.

Comencé a sortear al gentío, estirándome para buscar con la mirada un rincón tranquilo donde refugiarme a esperar un tiempo prudencial antes de volver a casa. Apenas avance unos pocos pasos cuando unos "brutos" se me echaron encima. Estaban tan borrachos y enzarzados en su pelea que ni siquiera se percataron de que acabé en el suelo y, estoy segura de que incluso me habrían pisoteado mientras se daban de _ostias, _de no ser por los musculosos brazos de aquel salvador que aparentemente surgió de la nada. Y que ahora me conducía lejos de todo y todos acurrucada contra su pecho.

- ¿Estas bien? –Preguntó dedicándome una deslumbrante sonrisa torcida cuando me tambaleé al depositarme en el suelo.

No sé por qué razón... quizá fuese porqué no conseguía recordar si le había visto antes por los pasillos del instituto... pero algo en mi interior me alertaba de que debería alejarme. En vez de eso me demoré en contestarle para prolongar al máximo el encuentro, mientras le recorría disimuladamente desde el pico más alto de su revuelto cabello broncíneo hasta la suela de los zapatos y viceversa buscando algún detalle que refrescase mi memoria y... constataba de paso lo divinamente bien que le sentaba el típico disfraz de Drácula.

- Si, yo diría que_ estas_ pero que muy bien. –Afirmó imitando mi escrutinio y haciéndome sentir avergonzada, más por haber sido descubierta que por sus palabras.

Me estremecí perdiéndome por unos segundos en aquellos extraños ojos fruto de unas impresionantes lentillas. Fuera había refrescado bastante, pero no estaba segura sobre si mi repentina piel de gallina era fruto de eso o de que de nuevo no había espacio que nos separase.

Una nueva sonrisa, mucho más amplia, iluminó su rostro mientras nos envolvía con su capa, dejándome ver los falsos colmillos. Unos bastante realistas por cierto.

«_¡Pero bueno!__¿Qué sé cree este descarado? –_Pensé sintiendo su aliento en mi cuello_– Debería darle una torta, y... puede que lo haga... después__ »_

Sin embargo, _después_ lo único que hubo para mí fue dolor y muerte.

_**N/A: Escrito para el concurso de Halloween de "Mi cielo personal" el blog de Mery Snz. pero dedicado con todo mi cariño a tres personas muy importantes para mi: Aroa, Neny y Abner.**_


End file.
